Cut
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: AU, Ulquiorra is a University teacher with a heart of stone, Orihime is his star student. Can she change him before she leaves the University or will he remain like this forever?
1. Opposites

Hello so this is my new fanfic "Cut" Its an Ulquihime fic with some side parings. Its in a AU and I have to warn you I tried quite hard to keep everyone in character so its gonna be kinda like the original storyline.

Fanfic: Cut (Ulquihime)

Rating: M

Parings: Ulquihime, SzayHali,RenNoe for now

Warnings: AU, University themes

" " spoken

' ' thoughts

Plot: AU, Ulquiorra is a University teacher with a heart of stone, Orihime is his star student. Can she change him before she leaves the University or will he remain like this forever?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opposites **

"I swear I fuckin' hate waking up early" Noelia was pissed. Then she turned to see Orihime with a shy face.

"Noe-Chan! Mind the language"Orihime really loved spending time with her friend but living together was not the best idea she came up with. "Lets just go" The others are waiting.

"Yes Sweet cheeks"

* * *

"What's up bitches!" Noelia yelled at the top of her lungs.' I swear Noe, one of this days you are gonna get it' Orihime'thought her face was as red as a tomato.

"Well if it isn't the dynamic duo!" Renji walked up to the Noelia and wraped his arm around her.

"Cut it out love birds" Ichigo said. "We're gonna be late and I hear the headmaster at the school is quite strict"

"Bet he's a pussy"

"Noelia, what did I told you before we got here"

"Sorry"

* * *

"Whoa this place is sooo big!"

"No kidding hime."

"Well this is it"

"Yup"

The four friends looked at eachother. Then they started laughing.

"We are college students!"

* * *

"So you ready for this year?"Szayel asked

"Of course we are Szayel. Like really they are just students." Halibel had a serious face

" I know. But maybe this year Ulquiorra can pass someone with an A"

"Shut up trash" Ulquiorra responded

"See, that's why students get scared and don't learn"

"… You two boys are helpless, Im gonna go see if the gym is ready for the welcoming committee "

"Bye Hali"

"Szayel, if you call me like that one more time I swear I'll kill you!"

Halibel exited the room and at the same time Headmaster Sosuke Aizen came in.

"Hey Aizen-Sama"

"Hello Szayel,Hello Ulquiorra. Are you ready?"

"Yes Aizen-Sama"

"Yes sir"

"Good,now let's go welcome the new students"

The three man headed for the gym. Until suddenly Aizen stoped

"Is there something wrong, Aizen-Sama?" Szayel asked

"Szayel you can go to the gym. Ulquiorra and I will catch up soon"

"Yes sir"

As soon as Szayel left Aizen stood beside Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra"

"Yes Aizen-Sama?"

"I've noticed that you're a little stressed this days,is everything ok?"

"Yes Aizen-Sama. Im just concerned for the new school year"

"Its quite alright we are all concerned, don't let it get to you."

"Yes Aizen-Sama"

"Now let's get get going. I want you to meet a student that might actually be of your liking"

"I don't think that might be possible"

"It is. Trust me. Even if you two are opposites,you'll get along"

* * *

Finished the first chapter! It took hours, Anyway I hope you enjoyed I'll try to update soon. See you!


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Chapter 2! Now Ulquiorra and Orihime will meet. Also Im still trying to decide on the couples.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings & Greetings**

"O.M.G! This looks awesome!" Orihime was simply impressed. The gym was bigger than the apartment she shared with Noelia.

"Yeah, So when do you think they'll start?"

"I don't know strawberry but we should sit down while we can this place is full"

The four friends sat down in an are relatively close to the podium that had been prepared for the ceremony. A few minutes later the headmaster and the rest of the teachers arrived. Then he spoke

"Good Morning students, Id like to welcome you to Las Noches University. Im the headmaster Sosuke Aizen. "

"Told you he was kinda intimidating" said Ichigo with a pout

"Oh come on Ichigo you are overeacting!" Renji responded

When the headmaster finished his speech everyone headed for the tables with food.

"Miss Inoue, Do you have a moment?" Asked Sosuke with a serious tone.

"Yes Aizen-Sama" Orihime felt intimidated by the aura of the headmaster.

"This is Ulquiorra Schiffer he will be the english teacher of your class."

"Nice to meet you Ulquiorra-sensei."Orihime extended her hand to the pale skined teacher

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Inoue"Ulquiorra took her hand and shaked it. He couldn't quite understand why Aizen said she might be of his liking. The girls seemed nice but she also seemed a little only time would tell.

"Well, if you excuse us. we have some matters to attend to"

"Ok. Goodbye sensei, Goodbye Aizen-Sama"

Right after the two men left Noelia glomped Orihime.

"My oh my, Hime's got dibs on the sexy Goth teacher!"

Orihime's face turned red like a tomato. Dibs on the SEXY Goth teacher?! What went trough Noelia's mind most of the time?! Men?! Besides she knew about her crush on Ichigo since middle school. Yet.. she had to admit her new teacher was very handsome.

"Hey girls, when you are done talking about butterflies we have to get to science!" Renji and Ichigo were halfway to the door.

"Let's go hime" Noelia took Orihime's hand and they both followed the boys.

"Ok" Orihime was a little nerveous, now they were college students. And aside from dealing with her bff's wackiness now she had another problem. .. They both sucked science.

* * *

"Szayel?"

"Yes?"

"Your class stared 10 minutes ago"

"Oh damn! Thanks for the heads up Ulquiorra!" Szayel ran to his classroom and Ulquiorra sat down on the sofa. A new school year… Just like any other. Like many that have gone by.

"Hey Ulquiorra"

"What is it Yami?"

"I can't find my whistle"

"Its on your neck" Ulquiorra said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, We have some students from Sereitei high. Can you believe it?"

"Yes Im aware. I've met one of them. Aizen-Sama said she was the best in English at her school."

"Orihime right?"

"Yes"

"She's seems nice. I met the Purple haired girl and the redhead, they were best at sports"

"Then good for you Yami"

"But aren't you happy? They are from the best high school in the country?"

"Most of the students that come from that school are rich kids who don't know a damn and are accepted just because they can pay. I have no intrest in such people"

"You never change do you? I guess it can't be helped. You are taking the advanced group after Szayel's done with them."

"Allright"

"See you later."

"Goodbye Yami"

After his best friend left Ulquiorra decided to go to his classroom. He din't want be like Szayel. Perhaps the students would be more challenging this year….As if

* * *

"Hit the deck!"

BOOM

"Well…I guess Orihime and Noelia know how to 'blow the roof 'off this place"

"Well teach I guess we failed"

"Not at all. It's a common mistake to add too much bicarbonate, It happens to me when Im distracted."

Orihime and Noelia were reliefed. The boys might know about science but the girls were terrible , it was a miracle they got a B on high school. At least this teacher was nice.

"Now we are gonna dissect frogs!"

"Oh man"Orihime whispered, that was the ONLY experiment that she couldn't do. Poor frogs

"Um sensei, I think the frogs escaped"

"Why would you say that Noelia dear?"

"Cause the are all over your desk"

Indeed they were. About fifty green slimy frogs jumping around Szayel's desk

"Not again! It happens every year!"

The whole classroom bursted out laughing.'Well good thing he's a college teacher' Orihime thought 'If this happened in an elementary school Szayel-sensei would get fired'

"Class dismissed"

Everyone left except Orihime.

"Sensei I can help you if you want."

"That's kind of you dear, my two assistants took the day off if they were here this wouldn't have happened"

"Its ok."

And that's how that went down. Orihime helped Szayel get the frogs back.

'Aizen-Sama was right she's perfect for Ulquiorra' Szayel couldn't help but smile. This was gonna be a good year.

* * *

Finished! Hmm. What is Aizen planning? I wonder… Anyways in the next chapter there will be some Ulquihime. And also we'll see some of the private life our college kiddies. Please review *puts on puppy face* See you soon!


	3. Maybe

Chapter 3! Finally some fluff, though its not much. Our group goes trough the rest of the day and also we get to see how Hime and the others live.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Maybe**

Soon after the bell rang Orihime and her friends headed for the English classroom. Orihime was still ditsy from helping Szayel-sensei with the frog incident.

"Ya really need to stop being so nice Hime. Ya covered in frog slime"Noelia pulled her friend closer and they both entered the classroom

"Whoa!" Orihime's eyed widened the classroom was huge decorated with Victorian furniture and it was painted black. It seemed like one of those vampire movies that Noelia watched.

"Please take your seats students. We have much work to do"

The more she thought about it, the more interesting this teacher seemed. He teached English but he seemed too young to be a college teacher. He seemed to be goth like Noelia but he seemed to be of the victorian type,Noelia was from the vampire type. But then… Why did she had an intrest in him? He was nothing like the people she usually hanged around as far as she knew him he was very bitter.

"Today we will start reading the novel 'Frankenstein'. Can someone tell what it's about"

Only Orihime raised her hand.

"Yes you may answer miss Inoue"

"The novel is about a scientist who creates his experiment goes wrong and the being he creates is quite he abandoned his creation 'the being' makes his life miserable "

"Very well answered Miss Inoue. I guess you really are good at this subject"

Orihime blushed. Yeah maybe she could get used to this teacher.

* * *

They day went smoothly afterwards. After English they had P.E with Prof. Yammi, large but a bit dumb. After that came Spanish with Tier halibel. Such a classy woman. Then last but not least was Music with Kaname Tousen. Even if he was blind he played piano like an expert. After the school day everyone headed home.

"Man Im starving, You wanna get something Hime?"

"Huh? Sorry what was that? I was reading Frankenstein."

"you read it twice before. Why read it again?"

"Because I wanna get a good grade on English"

"Honey. I know you wanna keep being good at school but you need to take a breather once in a while. One time you were reciting Annabel Lee in your sleep."

"We had a final! Besides Noe…you know how WE entered the school."

"I know we entered on scholarship. You on language and Renji-boo on sports and I entered on music."

"Exactly. That's why we should keep the grades up."

"You are right. I'll order a pizza and we can both read"

* * *

"Why?!" Szayel cried, that movie was tearing him apart

"Szayel,shut up!"

"Oh c'mon Ulqui, this movie is so sad!"

"Then don't watch it" Ulquiorra got up the couch and headed for the kitchen

"Sooooo what do you think of Orihime Inoue?"

Ulquiorra almost droped his glass of milk.

"She's quite smart. I think I finally have a star student."

"Only a star student?"

"Shut up Pink-headed nutjob!"

Yeah. A star student. Ulquiorra wanted to be a teacher ever since he was young. But that dream soon turned into a nightmare. He never found any students who were smart,who would challenge him, who actually wanted to learn… Maybe Orihime was that one person.

* * *

Done! I know its not so much fluffy Ulquihime but it is because she they haven't gotten to know eachother. Also there's a little surprise in the next for Aizen… he has a plan. Anyways please review! See ya!


	4. Happy

Chapter 4! I wanna thank ulquihime7980 and squirtlepokemon215 for reviewing. Last chapter was short so I'll try to make this a bit longer. I guess you could call this a wierd chapter.

**Chapter 4: Happy**

One week into the semester all the students turned their reports on Frankenstein, as expected the highest score was Orihime's.

"HIIIIIIIIMMMMEEE!"

That was Chizuru. A girl from another group who has been crazy about Orihime since day one. She hugged Orihime till she turned red.

"H-Hi Chizuru"

"Chizuru,if ya keep squeezing her she'll die"Noelia was pissed. If Chizuru kept it up she was dead.

"Aw you're just jealous Noelia-san!"Then Chizuru squeezed Noelia "Don't worry my pretty vampire! I think you're hot too!"

"First I have a boyfriend! Second get off and third I WILL bite you even if I can't suck blood!"

"Fine, See ya girls"

Chizuru left and both girls headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey Inoue, Izanagi!" Ichigo came rushing towards the girls.

"Hi Kurosaki-Kun!"

"What up, Strawberry?"

"We were planning to go eat together after class"

"Where?"

"Your fave Hime, Cici's Pizza"

"Yay! What do you say Noe?"

" It's ok with me"

"The its settled"

* * *

"Ullllllquuuuuiiiiiiii!"

"Won't you just jump off a bridge Szayel!" Ulquiorra was beyond tierd it was only midday and he had to grade all of the reports. At least he was done with the advanced group. Now just…damn 4 more.

"You really a big meanie! We were all planning to go to Cici's, so get cute!"

"You are a damn pain! But it can't be helped." Szayel pouted. Ulquiorra has always been his best friend but with time he grew bitter. Szayel knew why, it wasn't just teaching …

"Will see you there!"

* * *

"I swear the only thing I hate here is the line!"

"Renji! You are scaring the children" Noelia pulled renji by the ear "Control yourself!"

"Um Noelia Im sure that they are scared of your fake vampire teeth" Said Chad

"Don't you start Chad or Im sooo gonna bite you!"

"Enough already! The line is short compared to how long it was the last time we came here. Also remember half of the group is here so stop acting like 8 year olds!"Ichigo had it. He really needed a therapist after this.

"… I think Ichigo is on his period"

"I give up"

Orihime giggled. It was nice being out with her friends. Especially in her fave restaurant. Its been years since she came here with Sora.

"Hime, Time to order."

"Oh Right"

* * *

"C'mon Hali just one date"

"No Szayel"

"Good answer"

"You shut up Ulquiorra!"

"You should all stop it, you are gonna give me a headache."

"Yeah Kaname is right."

"But Aizen-Sama, Kaname is just mad because his baby is keeping him awake"

"For you information Yammy my little Wonderweiss is a sweet baby and Dione is the one that takes care of him during the night. Im moody because that girl Riruka plays piano like a demented monkey."

"Well let's all just forget about the University right now."

"Oki"

All the teachers entered the restaurant and much to Ulquiorra's surprise, Orihime's group was there. He was staring to think they had a radar.

"Look Ulquiorra, There's your smart and pretty girlfriend!" That earned Szayel a smack in the back of his head. What made Szayel such an idiot? Maybe he was dropped on his head as a child.

"Should we go say hi?"

"Do as you like. Im going to order." Aizen left the group to head for the counter.

* * *

"So then Ichigo freaked out and ran around because his pants fell down onstage!" Everyone laughed except for Ichigo who was as red as a tomato.

"Not funny! I was 8!"

"I know. It was cute."

"Um guys. The teachers are over there."

"Well what do ya know. I guess they wanted to party."

"Im gonna say hi!"

Orihime walked over to the teacher's table."Hi everyone"

"Hey Hime, You know Ulquiorra was wondering when you were coming around." Szayel's words made Orihime blush. As for Ulquiorra he pushed him off the bench. "Sorry about that Miss Inoue , it appears that Mr. Aporro got hit on the head as a child"

"It was just twice!"

That answers that question

"Um, Well I have to go. See you later"Orihime excused herself and went back to her table

The night went as normal after ate but then…

"I have to use the restroom"

"Be back soon Orihime, or I'll go look for you" Chizuru winked

"Oh no you are not! Leave her alone" Noelia pulled Chizuru's hair. Was she ever gonna get that orihime only liked boys?!

Ulquiorra got out of the batroom and ws upon to go back when Orihime was walking down the hall.

"Hi Sensei"

"Hello Miss Inoue"

"Are you enjoying the evening?"

"If Szayel got hit by a car then that would be a yes"

Orihime giggled. Ulquiorra could be funny sometimes.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY HIME?!"

"Chizuru calm down would you?! She's been there like 5 minutes"

"Wait, wasn't that the hallway that led to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I think its closed. They closed about 2 minutes ago"

"Then why din't you said anything Ichigo?!"

That was just great hopefully Orihime would be alone in there.

* * *

"Um sensei you are still here?"

"Im afraid so. The door is locked. So I guess we are stuck here until they notice we are gone"

"oh darn! Well at least we can talk to pass time"

Ulquiorra really din't get this girl. What could she possibly want to talk about with him? Because if she tared he was gonna make very clear that he din't like Justin Bieber.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I dunno, What about books? We both like reading"

" Allright. My favorite books are the tragedies. What about you"

"I like tragedies. But my favorite books are romantic ones"

"The problem with them is that they are very unlikely to become real"

"Sometimes they do. There's always a happy ending around somewhere"

Just then Aizen and Noelia opened the door.

"Good thing you are still alive"

"What do you mean Noelia-San?"

"Well you are claustrophobic and I thought you'd be freaking. I guess Ulquiorra-sensei kept you calmed." Noelia winked and Orihime pouted. She could get why Noelia and Renji were dating, They were both dummies. Nice dummies…but dummies all the same.

"Well we are leaving, thanks for coming here with me Aizen-Sama"

"Its not a problem Noelia. Besides I also wanted to see if Ulquiorra wasn't cursing the hell out of us because he was stuck here."

"Not funny Aizen-Sama"

"Im sorry, Now let's go."

Everyone went back home after soon as the girls got home Noelia squaled.

"Now tell me what happened with you and Mr. sexy goth teacher!"

"Noelia, he's our teacher. Obviously nothing happened and you know I like Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Hime dear, I know you loved ichigo ever since middle school and I also know that he's a great boy. But if liked you back he would have told you already. He knows you love him but he hasn't said he loves you back or rejected you. I think you should move on. Besides Ulquiorra seems to like you, he's young, hot, proffesional, smart, he has a good budget and we will only be at college 3 more years."

"I know what you mean…But Im not sure just yet. I think Ulquiorra-sensei is nice, mysterious and smart but I don't like him that way."

"Give it a little more time, After all you deserve the happy ending you believe in so much"

* * *

Finally done with this chapter! Anyways Im just preparing you for what will come next. Also little a hint, pay attention to Mr. Ichigo in the next chapters. There's a twist! Anyways, review and ill try to update faster. See you!


	5. Babies and Chances

Chapter 5! I want to thank my reviewers. And yes I do accept that this story needs improving,so it might take a little bit more for me to update.

**Chapter 5: Babies and Chances**

If there was one thing Orihime hated that was waking up early on weekends. But both her and Noelia had to do it. Even if they went to college on a scholarship, both girls needed money for the rent , bills, food and extra cash in case of emergencies. But because of school they needed to work at home so they had a day care at the apartment.

Orihime had just finished cleaning and was now lying on the couch, suddenly some very loud music stared playing. And Noelia came out in her socks,shorts and the "Iron Maiden" shirt she stole from Renji a while ago.

**I remember when you said your father's asleep.  
I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea.**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me,**  
**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me.**

'Great'Orihime thought. That was Renji's and Noelia's song. And if that wasn't bad enough it was such a perverted song it made Orihime blush like a tomato. Sometimes she wondered how the hell Noelia and Renji met, or better yet if they ever had a date that din't end in the bed.

**Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!**

"Noelia! Turn that down. The neighbors are gonna complain!"

"Yes they are"responded Noelia. Then she yelled "Cause they never get laid!"

"I give up. Just turn it off at 11:00, we have some costumers"

"Kay. But you can't deny you like this song! Sometimes I hear you humming it. My Hime is a pervy girl."Noelia hugged Orihime and pinched her cheeks.

"I won't lie, its well written and it has good beat…"

"But?"

"It's a little perverted I mean listen to it closely"

"I know it is. But I still love it. Besides Renji chose it."

"That figures"

"C'mon, Hime-cakes let's dance"

**I remember drinking as the stars were falling,  
I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed.**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me,**  
**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me.**

**Here we go,**  
**Just lose control and let your body give in,**  
**To the beat,**  
**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,**  
**Is this love**  
**Or,**  
**Just sexual desire,**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**

**Here we go,**  
**Just lose control and let your body give in,**  
**To the beat,**  
**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,**  
**Is this love**  
**Or,**  
**Just sexual desire,**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**

Orihime and Noelia danced around like crazy little girls. It was nice to take a breather from school. But somehow she really wanted to go back to school. But why?

**Taking chances in the back of your car,**  
**We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,**  
**S.O.S.**  
**So obsessed,  
Oh you make me such a mess,  
Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me,**  
**So wake up, wake up dreaming,**  
**And lie here with me.**

**Here we go,**  
**Just lose control and let your body give in,**  
**To the beat,**  
**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,**  
**Is this love**  
**Or,**  
**Just sexual desire,**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**

**Here we go,**  
**Just lose control and let your body give in,**  
**To the beat,**  
**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,**  
**Is this love**  
**Or,**  
**Just sexual desire,**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
**We're gonna start a fire!**  
We're gonna start a fire!

After the song was finished. Both girls let themselves fall in the couch.

"That was fun."

"Yeah."

"You ok Hime?"

"Yes. Im just a little tierd,"

*ding,dong*

"There are the peeps"

"I'll get it,Noe."

When Orihime opened the door. She was kinda suprized. Their music teacher Kaname Tousen was there with a cute blonde baby.

"Tousen-Sensei?"

"Orihime? You are the babysitter?"

"Me and Noelia."

"Small world. Anyway I really have to go. Here's Wonderweiss. You just have to feed him and put him to bed."

"Ok. Don't worry Tousen-Sensei he's in good hands."

"I know. I have some meeting to attend,Ulquiorra will pick him up at 7:00p.m"

"Ok. Don't worry about a thing sensei. We will take good care of Wonderweiss."

"Very well. See you latter"

After Kaname left Orihime closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"So who's the little guy?"

"You're not gonna believe this. This is Tousen-sensei's baby."

"Aww he's cute. Wait? A white baby?"

"I think his wife is white"

"Fair enough. Well little Wondi, How bout we fix you up some yummy food and then we can play piano for you."

The baby Wonderweiss just looked at the girls a little confused.

* * *

"Thank you, for agreeing to help me Ulquiorra."

"Its alright. I know that you been busy with Wonderweiss"

"Somethin that I find a little crazy it's that the babysitters I found online were Noelia and Orihime"

"Really?"Ulquiorra was surprised. Why would those two be babysitting? Weren't they rich? That's the only way they could get into the University.

"Kaname, Where did the girls live?'

"An apartment"

"They are not rich?"

"Of course not. They got in with a scholarship. If you look at their files you see they earn less than 3,000 a year."

Well that was a suprise. Inoue was not rich. That actually made Ulquiorra happy. She got into the school because of her own merits. Finally someone with intelligence.

"Ulquiorra? You ok, you look kinda spaced out"

"No im ok. Let's just grade this before Szayel call us."

"Why would he call us?"

"He wants advice on how to ask Halibel out. Aizen-Sama has agreed to help him but I've got a feeling that was a huge mistake."

"Agreed"

* * *

"Twinkle ,Twinkle little star I wanna hit you with a car. Throw you off a tree so high hope you break your neck and die."

"Noelia! That's not the children's version!"

"Whoopsy."

"C'mon I'll take care of him."

Orihime held the small child in her arms and caressed his sweet little head. Orihime always loved children. She wanted to be a pediatrician but …Her parents were both poor and abusive. After they died she only had Sora and now he was gone too. So she'd setteled on being a writer. Maybe when she had enough money she'd be a doctor.

There was a knocking on the door. Noelia opened it and Renji and Ichigo was their movie night with the boys.

"Hey boys ,come in"

"Hey guys."

"You still babysitting?"

"Yes. This baby is Kaname-sensei's child"

"aw, cute. Maybe one day Noelia and I can have one even cutter" Renji put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Careful Renji-boo. We don't wanna get it too soon"

Orihime stared laughing while Ichigo was serious.

"Kurosaki-Kun? Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's just, You guys shouldn't take care of the teacher's baby. People could start talking"

"Why would they talk?"

"We have some of the best grades at school. They could think it's because we do favors for them"

"Relax Ichigo. The girls are just taking care of the no one know s they babysit."

"I guess"

Soon there was a knock on the door. Orihime looked at the clock, It was 7:00 p.m sharp. That must be Ulquiorra. Orihime grabbed Wonerweiss bag and opened the door.

"Hello Ulquiorra-sensei"

"Greetings miss Inoue. I've come to pick up Wonderwiess."

"Yes. Here he is. He is asleep now."

"Allright. Here's the payment Kaname send."

"You really shouldn't have-"

"Its alright. He insisted on paying. I babysat Wonderweiss one time. He can be quite a handful."

"He was quiet today. Anyways Would you like to come in.?"

"Perhaps some other time. I have a previous engagement. But I will see you at the University. Have a good night"

"You too, see you"

After Ulquiorra left with the baby Orihime went back to the kitchen.

"Well that's done." Noelia started picking up a movie from a big pile. Renji sat down beside her.

"I guess Mr. Schiffer has a soft side for babies"Renji said.

"He's nice." Orihime said. She began making some salsa for the snacks.

"I think he has a fozen stick up his-"Ichigo couldn't get to finish because Renji threw a cushion at him.

"How bout we watch Nightmare on Elm street?" Noelia said holding the dvd disc on her hand.

"Ok. But do you want to watch it Orihime?" Ichigo asked her. He knew Orihime was pretty easy to scare.

"I'll watch it. I read all the novels Ulquiorra–sensei recommended. I think im over my fears."

"Good for you Hime. Now c'mon sit down or Renji and I are gonna take all the couch."

* * *

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes Aizen-Sama?"

"Its something bothering you"

"No, It's just I din't know miss Inoue was here on Schoolarship. I thought she was rich like the other students"

"Actually she's not neither are Noelia Izanagi and Renji Abarai. They enetered Sereitei High on scholarship. And they did the same here. To tell you the truth I actually picked her to enter the school because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Ever since your arrival you've always been eager to soon after you saw that the students were not what you expected. I have to say you knda went a little more … dark there. But now you've finally got someone who you can who's eager to be the best and who need your help."

"You're right. Maybe she's the student I been waitng for?"

"She is. Why do you doubt it?"

"I don't know Aizen-Sama. You always have to expect the worst of every person so you won't be dissipointed. I can't bring my hopes to high. Besides what's gonna happen when she graduates?"

"We can't know that now. It's up to you to decide. Give her a chance or let her go."

"I think I should give her a chance"

"I had a feeling you might say that"

* * *

Finally done! I have some bad news. Im staring school tomorrow,So I won't be able to update only on Fridays,Saturdays or Sundays. There might be exceptions if I get out of school early or holidays. As for the song in the beginning of the chapter is "Start a fire"by Ryan Star. I appreciate all the reviews you left me, Im aware this could be better but im still staring off. I will try to improve for future chapters. Anyways, Please review and thanks for your support.


	6. Help

Yay! Another chapter. Im glad you like this so far. My 1st day of school was…Awfull! We had to stay in the same classroom all day. The cafetiria was full and I couldn't even see the library. But neverless I got inspired to write this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Help**

It was finally Monday and Orihime was happy to get back to school. She loved all the classes. But she had trouble with Spanish. Even if Miss Halibel was an exceptional teacher, Orihime was stuck on the accents and pronunciation. That was the only thing driving her insane. But she needed to get good grades so she was gonna keep going.

"Hime"

"Huh? What is it Renji?"

"You're bit distracted. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Noelia is out on the rooftop.I have to study. See ya pal!"

"See ya hime!"

Orihime ran and went straight to the librarian.

* * *

"Excuese me, Could you tell me where the Spanish books are?"

The tan purple hair woman looked at Orihime and smiled.

"Of course sweetie, They are at the second floor right over the science books. If you need anything my name is Anna María"

"Thank you."

Orihime grabbed all the books she could. And headed for the desk when she bumped into someone. It was Ulquiorra.

"Hi Sensei"

"Hello miss Inoue. I take it you are studding."

"Yes. Im sorry I bumped into you. Im just in a rush."

"You seem to be concerned. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I appreciate the offer but Im having trouble with Spanish."

"I think im pretty good at Spanish.I could tutor you."

"You would?! Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. Be at my classroom at 3:30 p.m"

"Yes Sensei"

* * *

"You WHAT?!"Noelia squaled.

"He's just tutoring me , nothing special"Orihime had to shut up her friends they were already driving her nuts.

"But you have the highest grade in English. Why is he tutoring you?" Ichigo asked. That teacher became more suspicious everyday.

"He's tutoring me in Spanish."

"Ok. But isn't Halibel the Spanish teacher?"

"Yes. But she's busy. Besides I think most of the teachers here are from Spain."

"Well I give up. Don't be late! C'mon dudes Im freaking starving." Noelia grabbed both renji and Ichigo by the arms and dragged them to the apparment.

* * *

"Hi sensei!"

"Hello miss Inoue. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. What do you have problems with?"

"The pronunciation."

"Its quite simple. You see Spanish and English are very similar. The word are pronounced the same as they are written,unless they have an accent"

"I think im catching up"

"Good. Now let's try some words."

"Ok"

4 hours passed. Ulquiorra might have been a good English teacher but he was very good at Spanish too.

"I think I can finally get it. Thank you so much Sensei" Orihime hugged Ulquiorra. Poor guy froze in place. A hug? Only Szayel hugged him and everytime it happened Szayel eneded up having to buy a new pair of glasses. When he finally reacted Orihime had already pulled away.

"Well I have to go. Noelia must be freaking. Thank you for all your help!" Orihime grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom. Ulquiorra felt a little upset. He really missed those soft and comforting arms around him. It had just been like a month into the semester and he was already attached to this girl. But as he and the others knew it would be impossible for them to bond. But then… Why did he feel so lonely all of the sudden? He had already begun to like her?

* * *

There! I know it's kinda short but I was doing my biology research while I wrote so I had balance 2 things at once. Once again thanks for all the support,Soon we will get a love triangle but I won't spoil too much. But I bet you kinda get who's in it. Please review and I'd love to see you soon. Bye!


	7. Like him

Chapter 7! Yeah Finally done with it. I swear I miss middle school! High school is such a pain. But I got some inspiration. Now I warn you this chappy might be a bit short so beware. Also there's a time skip but it's not too long.

**Chapter 7:** **Like him**

"Noelia, If you don't wake up im droping this ice water on you."

"Im up. But I wish you would have given me 5 more minutes. I was dreaming that I had renji chained to the bed and then-"

"I don't wanna know"

"Ok, now let's get going today we're having a Spanish test. Let's see if these 9 months of tutoring with Mr. Schiffer have paid off."

"I know they will. He's a great teacher."

"Ok,now let's get going."

* * *

"Man! This day has been so long. Szayel seemed kinda sad. Poor guy."

"Maybe he got turned down again by Miss Halibel."

"That ain't funny Ichigo! He's nice."

"And crazy."

"I give up. You boys are mean. Right Hime?"

"Yeah."

"You seem nerveous. Are you ok?" As soon as Ichigo placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder she blushed. Noelia sighed. She knew about Orihime's crush on Ichigo ever since middle school, but she also knew that Ichigo, either din't know or he just plain ignored it. He wasn't the best for her. But sadly Orihime was still a naïve little girl in many aspects. So the only thing she could do was hope her friend realized this herself.

"Well enough chat let's get to Spanish. I just wanna do that test and take a nap."

"Whatever you say Noe-Boo" Renji smiled. He knew exactly what Noelia was feeling. Even if Ichigo was his best friend he wanted to hit him sometimes. Orihime was a great girl. But Ichigo was an ignorant idiot. Then again who could blame him. He was a rich kid so, yeah he was gonna be like that.

* * *

"Zzzzz"

"Orihime."

"Zzzzzz.."

"HIME!"

Orihime woke up in a sec.

"WHAT?!"

"Good you're up. Miss Halibel is done correcting the tests."

"Oh, good. What did I got."

"You won't belive this you have the higest score on the whole classroom. You've got a 100%"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I remember that a while ago you couln't even spell "baby"in Spanish. Im so happy"Noelia glomped her friend and pinched her cheeks.

"Ok Im happy too but let go Noe! I need to go thank Ulquiorra-Sensei!"

"Oki Dokey. Kaname-Sensei is absent today so take all the time you need."

"See ya Noe!"

Orihime ran very fast to Ulquiorra's classroom. She was so happy she could get an A an A+ to boot! Before she entered the classroom she took a second to catch her breath. Then she came in.

"Hey Ulquiorra-sensei guess what? I got an A on Spanish!" Orihime was beyond happy. Then she saw Ulqiorra-sensei. He was reading and then her turned to look at her."Im very happy for you Miss Inoue. You worked hard for this." Orihime smiled. He was such a nice teacher. "Well I couldn't have done it without you." Orihime hugged her teacher. And again poor Ulquiorra was frozen. That girl was really too sweet for her own good."If you'd like, We could go have dinner at a restaurant to celebrate?" Orihime was surprised. That was very nice of him. Then again when she thought about it Ulquiorra was only this nice to her, he was a very strict and harsh teacher. But she liked him she even wished to be as strong and as great as him so there was only one answer.

"Yes. Id love to."

* * *

She said yes! LOL Good for Ulqui-Chan. I hope you liked. I will try to have chapter 8 by Friday or Saturday because I have a short English test and I also have a History presentation to make so it might take me a bit to write. But as always Im thankful for your support and I'd love to know if you like this or not, so please review. See you soon!


	8. The Date

Finally done with chapter 8, I have to say Im kinda doing this faster than I thought. I think I can finish the story at the middle of September. I could do it sooner but I have TONS of schoolwork. Right now im writing this and doing a reaserch about Suicide. Yeah I know don't ask…My teacher is crazy. Now on to the chapter. *Warning: From here on the story is gonna turn darker so if you don't like self harm, cursing and adult themes, I guess this is goodbye.*

**Chapter 8 : The "Date"**

When Orihime got home she inmidiatly decided to start getting ready. When she came in to the bedroom she shared with Noelia she was glomped.

"Hime! OMG! Guess what?!"

"Ummm what?"

"Look"

When Noelia showed Orihime her hand she had a ring. A black ring with a ruby.

"Oh my-You don't mean?"

"Yes! Renji asked me to marry him! I said yes."

"Oh my im so happy for you!"

Orihime was so happy. Finally they always dreamed of getting married. Then worry struck her.

"Um,Noe does this mean…You're leaving ?"

Noelia's smile faded. "Yes. Im moving in with Renji this weekend. But if you want me to stay I will stay until the wedding."

Orihime thought for a second. She and Noelia had been together ever since they were 9. But now it was time.

"No. I love you like a sister Noe. But you have your life and I have mine. Besides you and Renji are getting married, you need to start getting used to living together. I will be fine. The rent is low, I don't eat much and I can be fine here."

"Thank you hime."

Orihime stared getting ready for her appointment with Ulquiorra. As much as Noelia bugged her it was not a date. They were just gonna celebrate her success in a test. Nothing more.

"What dress should I wear. Red or black"

"Black. Ulquiorra loves black."

"…It's not a date."

"I know." Noelia grinned. Of course he asked her out! Hime was just to innocent to notice. But better for Ulquiorra then.

"Well now I just need to finish the hair and then get my make up."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"No problem"

* * *

"Ulqui's got a date!"

"Shut up Szayel!"

"I hate to say it but Szayel has a point. You asked her to dinner. She said yes. It's a date" Yammi replied

"…Why are you two in my house anyway?"

"Well Tousen is out with Dione and Wonderweiss and Szayel is still sad from his rejection with Halibel."

"What about Aizen-Sama?"

"He's smitten with the librarian and I think he's writing her a poem."

"He's odd sometimes." Ulquiorra couldn't blame was in the same situation as his dear friend and boss. He was in love. Sadly He knew it was unrequited. It was obvious that Orihime liked the Kurosaki kid. And who was he to get in the way. They were perfect for each other. Both 19 ,smart and nice and he was 36, bitter and creepy. The only reason why he asked Orihime to come with him was because he wanted to have a taste of her sweet caring at least once. After this he would let go.

* * *

Orihime waited in front of the restaurant Ulquiorra said. After 5 minutes he was looked very elegant in a black tux. Now that she thought about it he was always wearing clothes with long sleeves. Maybe they made him look good.

"Hello Miss Inoue. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. You look good too."

"Thank you. Shall we go in?"

"Yes."

After getting to the table and ordering. Orihime and Ulqiorra began to talk. Mostly about books. They liked the same novels and they both loved reading. Orihime was having fun with Ulquiorra but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel sad about Noelia's depature.

"Are you ok miss Inoue?"

"Yeah. It's just…Noelia and Renji are getting married so…Im gonna live alone."

Ulquiorra could see that the girl was sad, and who could blame her. She was someone who loved to surround herself with friends but now she had to be alone.

"Im glad for miss Noelia and Renji but I do feel bad that you have to be lonesome."

"It's ok. Im gonna miss her but we both knew that at one point of our lives we were going to be separated. And Im actually glad. Noelia said you are all invited to the wedding"

"Im glad you are taking this nicely but if you ever need company or anything else you know that I am there."

"That is nice of you Ulquiorra-sensei"

"No worries."

The rest of the evening went very nicely. Ulquiorra din't want it to he had to stop thinking this was a romance novel. This was reality and to Orihime he will always be only a teacher.

* * *

After the magnificent evening Orihime returned home as soon as she came in Noelia glomped her.

"So how was your date?"

"Not a date. It was good. Ulquiorra-sensei is such a nice man!"

"Funny. Everyone says he's an asshole and you see good in him."

"He's good. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Im glad you think that of him." 'I hope you can see him as more. He needs you. You're the only one who could ever see him as a good person.' Noelia kept the last part to herself but she did hope Orihime could get to realize it.

* * *

Ulquiorra was tired and sad at the same time. He was happy to finally share with Orihime. But he was so hurt that it would be only in a 'friendly' base. He promised himself to never fall in love. Let alone fall in love with somebody that could never love him back. As he was staring to get a headache he grabbed a razor from his nightstand. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally done! You don't see that coming did ya? The tittle wasn't just because I was bored I just wanted to see if any of ya guessed why it was there. So, I don't know when I will have chapter 9 up since I have 2 tests for Thursday,a project,Math homework and a suicide and investigation presentation. Yeah I know it's a lot. But I will try to update soon. Please review. See you!


	9. Amaranth

Here's Chapter 9 my sweethearts! Sorry it took so long, school is killing I manged to finsh this chappy at last. Kinda fluffy and weird. There's also some drama. But I hope you like

**Chapter 9: Amaranth**

It had been already 2 weeks living alone and Orihime was already missing her friend but she had to let go. At least now she could work without distractions. Tousen-sensei was going to give a concert in a month and asked everyone to play a song, that would be their final music test. But Orihime was cracking her head open. Right now she was babysitting cute little Wonderweiss.

"Oh, Wondi. I wish you could tell me what your dad would want me to play.I don't know any songs."

Wonderweiss just looked at Orihime with those beautiful big purple eyes of his. He was such a sweet baby, he had his father's eyes and his mother's hair and skin. Orihime sometimes wished that when she had a child it would be as beautiful. Then she heard a knock on the door. That must have been Wonderweiss mother coming to pick him opened the door to see Dione's beautiful smile.

"Hi Orihime-San."

"Hello Dione-San. Here's Wonderweiss."

"Hi mommy's little sweetie. Anyway here's your payment Orihime"

"You really don't need to pay me."

"Nonsesnse. You deserve it, Wonderweiss likes you very much. You're a great babysitter."

"Thank you."

"So, What song you're gonna sing in the concert?"

"I haven't decide yet.I don't know what kind of music Kaname-Sama likes"

"He like classical or symphonic metal. You should ask Ulquiorra those two like the same music"

"Really? Them that's good to know thank you Dione-San."

"No problem my dear. Well I better get going. Bye Orihime"

"Bye"

* * *

The next 3 weeks were full of test and projects. After all the hard work things were finally paying off. On the Friday afternoon Orihime decided to go see Ulquiorra. It was alredy 4:00 p.m and she was busy in the library. But luckily Ulquiorr-sensei din't leave until 5:00 so she could ask him about the songs.

Orihime finally reached Ulquiorra's classroom. She opened the door slowly

"Good afternoon Ulquiorra sensei" orihime smiled.

"Hello Miss Inoue. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well yes, you see Kaname-sensei wants us all to perform in his upcoming concert. But I really don't know what to sing."

"I see. Well to tell you the truth both Kaname and I like similar music. And your voice could be fit for symphonic metal. I suggest you sing a Nightwish song."

"Ok. Thank you sensei."

"You're welcome"

* * *

The last 2 weeks before the concert Orihime was perfectioning her voice and learning lyrics. She decided to sing Nightwish's song Amaranth. Both Noelia and Renji were singing Anyware by Evanecence and as for Ichigo he was playing the violin. The teachers were just playing instruments too, except for Yammy who was going to be presenting the others. Finally the night of the concert arrived. Orihime was dressed in a long white short-sleeved dress . Right now she was waiting with Renji and Noelia in their dressing room.

"Orihime, calm down or you're gonna puke."

"Im sorry. Im just nervous. This is our final music test of the semester and I've never performed in front of an audience before."

"It's easy just imagine everyone naked."After saying this Renji got smacked in the head by Noelia. "You hush. If ya ain't gonna help her then hush Renji-boo"

"Fine"

"Well soon it will be my turn. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Hime-Cakes"

"Luck. Don't worry you'll do fine"

"Thanks"

Orihime made her way to the stage but she froze halfway. What she saw shocked her. Right in front of her Ichigo was kissing with that cheerleader girl Senna. Orihime thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. As soon as she reacted she left that place and went back to the room.

"Hime? Why are you back so soon? Is everythi-"Before she could finish Noelia saw that Orihime was crying. Noelia hugged her friend "What happened?" Renji got up from his seat and also hugged Orihime. Orihime just whispered in a soft voice "Ichigo"

Both Renji and Noelia snapped. "Oh that is it! That carrot head is getting a piece of my goddamned mind!" Noelia ran off with Renji behind her. Ichigo was so gonna end up in the hospital. After a few minutes Aizen showed up at the groups waiting room.

"Miss Orihime. Is there a problem?"

"No. Its an emotional problem I will go on and sing in a moment."

"I see. Don't worry. I've already told Kaname to put you act at the end. So relax ok."

"Thank you Aizen-Sama"

"No worries." Aizen left the room and Orihime was left alone alone again. She couldn't believe what had happened. But now she had to forget. She had to go up there and sing. Because her grades and her future was at sake so now it was time to forget about Ichigo or any other problem she had. She stood up and walked over to the stage.

Orihime waited for her turn to sing. She din't even look at Ichigo. Now she was looking out only for herself. When it was her turn Orihime walked with her head held high. When she looked at the public she got nerveous but now none of that mattered. Now she just had to sing her heart out…Perfectly.

As soon as the song began playing Orihime began singing. Her voice was acurrate her tone was nice. She was doing great.

**Baptized with a perfect name**

**The doubting one by heart**

**Alone without himself**

**War between him and the day**

**Need someone to blame**

**In the end, little he can do alone**

**You believe but what you see?**

**You receive but what you give?**

**Caress the one, the never-fading**

**rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**

**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**

**In a land of the daybreak**

**Apart from the wandering pack**

**In this brief flight of time we reach**

**For the ones, whoever dare**

**You believe but what you see?**

**You receive but what you give?**

**Caress the one, the never-fading**

**rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**

**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**

**In a land of the daybreak**

**Reaching, searching for something untouched**

**Hearing voices of the never-fading calling**

**Caress the one, the never-fading**

**rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**

**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**

**In a land of the daybreak.**

After Orihime was done she bowed and left the stage without even saying anything. Everyone loved her and she was glad she did well, but now she needed to talk to someone who would understand what she was going through. Orihime made her way to Ulquiorra's dressing room. She was so desperate she forgot to knock and what she saw shocked her.

"Ulquiorra-sensei…Why are you cutting?"

* * *

Bwahahaha yeah a cliffhanger I know im mean. But to tell you the truth I felt like the chapter should have ended there. Next one will be more dramatic and it will have a Lot of Ulquihime. But I now I have to run and finish my Spanish homework. So I hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you next time.


	10. Bat Necklace

Finally reached chapter 10! Well I have bad news I don't know when I will update. But I hope I can do soon, right now Im still buried with chappy is a bit short but full of fluff.

**Chapter 10: Bat Necklace**

Orihime froze. She couldn't handle this much, first Ichigo breaks her heart and now she finds out her teacher is slowly killing himself. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Then she felt Ulquiorra hug her.

"Please don't cry miss Inoue"

Orihime hugged him tightly. She could feel the blood fall on her dress and she felt even sadder when she remembered that Sora used to this used to cut when he thought she was asleep but Orihime knew.

"Why do you do it?"

"I've always done this. It gets me through if I don't do it. I simply can't do anything else."

"But you're hurting yourself. I don't like that."

"You're too sweet for your own good miss Inoue. I appreciate your concern but this is just the way I work."

"…"

"Now is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well it's just…" Orihime began explaining everything to Ulquiorra while he just listened, when she was done he spoke.

"To be honest with you miss Inoue I don't think that Kurosaki is someone worth your tears. If he dosen't acknowledge your greatness then he's not worth your time."

"Thank you. You always seem to know what to say."

Ulquiorra chuckled "You're the only one who's actually said that to me."

"Then I shall say it more times in the future."

* * *

After everything was done Orihime went back home. Alone on her bed she hugged her knees. This was by far the worst night of her life. Well the second the worst was when she found Sora dead in a pool of his own blood. But still she felt so weak and useless. So since the concert lasted until midnight Aizen let everyone take the day off tomorrow. Orihime hated this. She needed school to get her mind off everything. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Look Orihime is snowing."

"I see it Nee-San. I love the not as much as love you."

"I love you too my little sister."

Orihime woke up and she was sweating. She hated the times this dream happened. At least now she wouldn't worry Noelia.

* * *

Orihime walked through the mall with her hands in her pockets. She felt so sad not even the pretty clothing could cheer her up. Maybe she could visit Ulquiorra. But she don't want to bother him. Renji and Noelia were still at the lovey-dovey stage so she wasn't gonna get involved in that. While making her way to the food court she looked at the Hot Topic window and she saw it. A pair of necklaces that when joined together made the shape of a bat. Without second thought she went inside the store and bought it.

* * *

When Ulquiorra was done correcting the tests he sat down and tried to watch some t.v. but there was nothing good on so he settled for 'The nightmare before chrismas'. Then he heard a knock on his door. Maybe it was Szayel whining about Halibel again. When he opened the door he saw Orihime. She was in cute dark purple dress and she was smiling. "Hello sensei. I brought you a present."

"It's nice to see you miss Inoue. Come in."

Ulquiorra made some tea while Orihime just sat on the chair and looked around. His house was the same as his classroom. Filled with victorian furniture and painted black. But she couldn't care less she was happy to be her. Ulquiorra brought her the tea and she drank it. "Sensei, would you like to open your present?"

"Allright" Ulquiorra opened the little box and retrieved the necklace of the half-bat.

"I kept the other half. Maybe it's a little cheezy but I thoug we could think of this as a bond."

Ulquiorra smiled. Orihime's eyes widened this was the first time she ever saw him smile. He had a cute smile. He should smile more often.

"Thank you…Orihime." After hearing this Orihime smiled.

"You're welcome Ulquiorra."

* * *

Done! Kinda short. Next chapter Orihime has a problem with her apartment. Now she needs a new home. Guess who's gonna take her in? Well I think you might know by now. So please review and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	11. Staying

Finally some free time. We got the day off today so here's a chappy!

**Chapter 11: Staying**

Orihime was happy. She really loved having someone to talk to. She loved Noelia to pieces but she knew they both needed time alone too. Right now she was watching The nightmare before Christmas with Ulquiorra

" I din't know you like this movie Inoue"

"Yeah. It was my favorite movie as a kid."

"I see. To tell you the truth im fond of it too."

Orihime giggled. Ulquiorra was a nice person despite of what other people thought of him. After the movie was done Ulquiorra offered to take Orihime home. When they got to the apparment somebody hugged orihime

"Hime!"

"Riruka-chan? Are you ok?"

"No. I have bad news. They are closing the building."

"What?!"

"Yes. A rich family bought it to turn it into a country club."

"But…But what are we gonna do now?"

"You'll have to go with Noelia, everyone else is leaving. We only have a week, Im leaving tomorrow with Tsukishima."

"I see. Thanks for telling me Riruka."

After Riruka left Orihime felt just so bad. So now she was losing her home. Great. What else could go wrong?

"Inoue"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about this problem?"

"I think Im going to stay with Noelia and Renji. At least until I can find some other apparment."

"You don't need to. You could stay with me."

"Really?" Orihime was a little relived. She wouldn't need to bother her friends but why would Ulquiorra let her stay with him? People could start talking. But then again she was already an adult and so was he, whatever they did was their problem.

"I appreciate the offer but you really don't mind? People could start talking"

"I don't mind that. You need a place to stay. I know for a fact that Renji and Noelia won't mind but I can also see that you don't want to disturb them. If you're wondering why I have offered you to stay Its because I really wouldn't want you to have any problems that could distract you from school also I enjoy your company ."

Even if she felt a little insecure Orihime said yes. She trusted Ulquiorra and this was better than having to disturb her lovey dovey friends.

* * *

"So you're going to move in with Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah. I know it seems strange. Even a little incorrect but I think it's was best."

"Well I support you but if you ever want to stay with me and Renji we will always be there for you."

"Thanks Noe"

Orihime was glad she had people she could count on. Even so she still wasn't over Ichigo,This school year was ending so it meant that winter vacation and right now she was not sure how things were going to turn out. Orihime was truly scared.

* * *

Finally finished. Poor Hime's scared don't worry Ulqui will take care of you. XD Anyways I know this update is short but I bearly have time for anything ever since school started. I promise next one will be a bit longer. So please review and I will see you later


	12. Settling in

Finally an update. History class is KILLING me but I finally got this done. Hope you like

**Chapter 12 : Settling in**

"This is the last box"

"Alright.I finished unpacking a while ago…Thanks again for this."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Miss Inoue"

"Sorry."

"Its alright. I know this is hard. But I just want to make sure that you are ok and you can concentrate on school."

"Im not complaining but why do you care so much about me?"

"Well you see Orihime I know you're an excellent student and I don't want you to be troubled with anything."

"I see. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Well it was official Orihime was now living with Ulquiorra…How the hell did this happen?!

* * *

"OMG! Ulqui you sly dog!" Szayel squaled.

"Szayel. If you keep talking I'll rip your tounge out." Ulquiorra was now mad. Again

"Well in Szayel's defense its kinda strange" Halibel had to stop this two from fighting as she knew they would end up killing eachother.

"I am aware it's not common for this to happen. But I really want Inoue to be ok."

"Yeah cause you love her you gothball!"

"That's it you pink haired nutjob! Im going to kill you!"

And once again the two teachers were fighting like a pair of kids. Halibel din't even bother. Maybe she could go see how the others were doing. It was better than this two acting like babies.

* * *

"So you finally moved in with Ulqui,How's that hanging?"

"It's not so bad. He's nice. But its only been like 2 weeks."

Noelia grinned. Perfect now Orihime-chan had someone to take care of her and also a house. Now if they could only date. That would be great, she was going to bring up the subject but then Renji busted in.

"Ok guys we're all seriously dead."

"Why would that be Renji boo?"

'Because Mr. Schiffer and Mr. Aporro are fighting like little girls again"

"Oh c'mon Renji-Boo. When are those two not fighting?"

"I agree with Noe those two do like to fight as kids. Then again if they keep fighting we won't have English or Science."

"Yeah what do you say we go get some snacks. The bell rang 20 minutes ago so I guess they're not coming anytime soon."

"Good point."

* * *

After another week of school and living with Ulquiorra things finally seemed to be going good for Orihime. Especially babysitting, Wonderweiss was growing up so fast and pretty. She loved that baby so much. Yet he seemed to be scared of Ulquiorra. But that was understandable.

"Please Wondi. Just look at uncle Ulquiorra."

It was hopeless Little Wonderweiss just buried his head in Orihime's chest.

"Miss Inoue he's been like that ever since he first saw me."

"But why would he be like that? I mean you're really cute and…" Orihime covered her mouth now she realized what she just said " I have to use the bathroom"And she ran off leaving a terrified Wonderweiss with a confused Ulquiorra.

'Where did that come from?' Orihime was confused too . Her teacher was cute but she din't have to say that out loud! Yeah this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Finally done. Not too much but I think it build up for next chapter. Where we get baby madness. A lot of madness if you get what i mean :) Review please


	13. Bittersweet

Finally another chapter. Its mostly for cuteness but I hope for a bit of drama to.o

**Chapter 13 : Bittersweet**

"Well that was weird. Right Wonderweiss?" When Ulquiorra looked at Wonderweiss he was just looking at him with his big eyes. That was weird he was always scared of him oh well at this rate nothing seemed too strange.

"Sorry I ran off like that." Orihime returned to the living room to check on little Wondi. At least he wasn't scared.

"Its quite alright." Ulquiorra placed Wonderweiss on the couch and gave him crayons and paper. "Are you ok?"

"Yes im ok. But Im not sure about your couch"

"Excuse me?"

"Wonderweiss is drawing in it."

When Ulquiorra turned around he saw little baby Wonderweiss drawing with the green crayon on a cushion.

"Great…Im going to need new cushions."

"Let's see what you drew Wondi." When Orihime picked up the cushion it looked like Ulquiorra. She giggled, it was cute. "I think he drew you Ulquiorra sensei"

"Nonsense." When Ulquiorra looked at the cushion he turned even more pale. That was him? He looked like Jack Skelington with big eyes and messy hair. This baby needed help.

"Well what do you think I give it a 10"

" 7. Im not a chibi"

"Aw but its cute."

"If you say so. Dione will be here soon. I will pack Wonderweiss things"

"Ok Im going to give him his milk." Orihime carried Little wondi to the kitchen and gave him his bottle.

"You know Wondi. I think you are no longer scared of Ulquiorra-sensei. Why?"

Wonderweiss just smiled. He knew why but he was a baby he was not going to tell.

"You scare sometimes you know that."Orihime held Wonderwiss so she could burp him. Sadly the results were different…He puked.

"Wonderweiss!" Again the baby just giggled.

"You're acting pretty strange today."

Well she had to change. Orihime grabbed Wonderweiss and went straight to her bedroom.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK

Finally they were here. Ulquiorra went to the kitchen to get Orihime and Wonderweiss but when he arrived they were not there. Strange. He decided to check on Orihime's room. Since he was in a rush Ulquiorra forgot to knock on the door. Much to his surprise Orihime was chainging her shirt and to make things worst she let out a scream. Good thing Ulquiorra closed the door inmediatly.

"Sorry! I was just going to tell you that Dione is here."

"Ok I'll be out now."

After 2 minutes Orihime came out with a giggling Wonderweiss. She was red like a ruby, just like Ulquiorra. When they finally opened the door. Dione was there smiling.

"What took you two so long. Because I told Ulqui that there was no prevy stuff allowed whe Wonderweiss was here."

Ulquiorra blushed again. Kaname really had bad taste in woman.

"You have a dirty mind Dione."

"Yeah Kaname says that too. Anyway here's they payment for you two love muffins"

"I told you that you don't need to pay us."

"Shut up and take the money, gothball. I know Wonderweiss is as evil as his mommy so you deserve payment."

"You've always been a pain."

"I know. I have to go see you later Ulqui, Bye Hime-Chan!"Dione left with Wonderweiss. As soon as they were gone Ulquiorra closed the door.

"Um..Sensei.. about what happened."

"Forget about it. From now on I will knock even if there's an earthquake."

"O…K. Well I guess we should go to sleep then. Tomorrow the last week of school begings"

"Yes. Then we will have Winter break"

"Goodie. I love school but I need a break." 'and not to see Ichigo for at least a month' Orihime said the last part in her mind. Ever since the concert she'd been avoiding Ichigo and his girlfriend. Just by thinking about it made Orihime's eyes water.

"Miss Inoue"

"Yes"

"Don't think about that."

"I know. Im sorry I just…It's hard to forget about someone you love. It happened with my brother."

"I understand the feeling."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't like to talk about. Sorry if I am rude but I really don't want to speak about this right now."

"Its ok. When you are ready I will listen."Orihime hugged Ulquiorra. He hugged her back too, Those hugs were so good. He loved them too much but he had to let go. "Goodnight Inoue" With that he left.

"Goodnight"

* * *

After being in his bedroom Ulquiorra locked the door. He picked up a black teddy from the floor and hugged it.

"I miss you" after saying this Ulquiorra placed the teddy on his nightstang and grabbed the razor. Sometimes he wished he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Done! Poor Ulqui Then again who is the person that he cared about soooo much? I'll tell ya soon enough. Next chapter will be focusing more on other couples. See ya soon.


End file.
